Wolfe, The Avenger
by Darkest Women
Summary: Steve Rogers isn't the only old person, Tony Stark isn't the only genius, Bruce Banner isn't the only person with an alter ego. Here's Elizabeth Roberts. Someone who has abeen alive for nearly 700 years. Who's knowledge is far beyond any robot. Who is more dangerous. Elizabeth has a wolf to deal wih. This is Elizabeth Roberts's Story of how she dealt with all things in life.
1. Chapter 1

**Wolf Girl**

**Chapter one will be in 3****rd**** person. Other chapters will be in 1****st**** unless notified otherwise.**

**Chapter One**

Walking out of Starbucks into the busy streets of Washington DC with a coffee in hand and a hand-bag in the other. Walking across the street towards her car Elizabeth was thinking about her day she had at work. Working over night was not an idea of a good night's rest. Getting into her car and left off to go back to work. Getting to the office, Elizabeth hopped out of her car and headed inside.

_Not a good day so far, hopefully it won't get worse. _Elizabeth thought while smiling politely at her co-workers she headed for her office. Once in there she closed her door, but not before saying hello to her assistant. Settling into her work chair, she took a drink of her _very _hot coffee.

"Fuck." Spilling hot coffee on a new _white _top was not good. Grabbing a napkin or two I started to dap the coffee away. Noticing it was on the hem by her left shoulder, it could be covered easily by her favorite black jacket. She logged on her computer and started to work on looking at Dr. Banners work on Gamma radiation. Not hearing the soft knock on her door she continued working. Hearing someone knocking a little louder on the door Elizabeth's head snapped up at the sound.

"Come in." Elizabeth said softly and in walked her assistant.

"Um, Dr. Roberts? Someone is in the lobby for you. Um, His name is Phil, Phil Coulson." Elizabeth eyes narrowed and she clenched her teeth. _Breathe Elizabeth. Just Breathe._

"Alright tell him I'll be down." Nodding her head, her assistant left closing the door behind her. Pulling her blonde hair up in a ponytail, she grabbed her black jacket to hide the spot on her white shirt from the coffee incident. Heading out the door and down the elevator down to what she had hoped wasn't anything bad. But knowing if SHIELD is involved and came to her, it must be pretty bad.

Once in the lobby she instantly spotted Agent Coulson. It not hard to miss him standing out with men surrounding him in black suits and sunglasses. Sighing, she put a fake smile on her face, and zipping her jacket up she walked over to him.

"Elizabeth Roberts, Nice to see you again." Agent Coulson said with a bright smile, this time her smile turned into a real one. Nobody can be mad at him. He is so sweet and kind. Putting his hand out for a shake I put my hand in his and gave a firm shake.

"Nice to see you too. Now what brings you here?" Looking to see who was around he grabbed her forearm and dragged her out of the building. Once outside he brought her to the alley way between buildings that contain one she work in and the other a café. Once he dropped her arm he handed me a folder. Raising her eyebrow, she opened the folder to see a picture and information on the-

"That's the Tesseract, Which was stolen by some God name Loki-"  
"Of Asgard. I heard of him and Thor both. So what do you want me to do about it?" Looking at him, Coulson let out a sigh and turned back to face her and look Elizabeth in the eye. Coulson brown eyes looking in Elizabeth's eyes, gold with silver pecks. Once looking into his eyes she saw all she needed to.

"Oh. No, no, no and no! I'm not getting into this mess again. Do you really think that I would be of help? I mean all I do is change into a big old wolf. Do you understand how old I am? All I do is destroy things and attack people. So how will I help?" She asked raising her voice just an octave. Coulson didn't even flinch when her fans came out in the middle of her rant. Her eyes turning completely silver now and her ears moved to the top of her head pointy and furry. She was angry and he could tell. Director Fury told him about her…. Other alto ego.

"You're not going to be the only person. There's the team called the Avengers, where we put together a group of extraordinary people; Iron Man/Tony Stark, The Hulk/Bruce Banner, Captain America/ Steve Rogers, Hawkeye/Clint Barton, Black Widow/Natasha Romanov, Thor, son of Odin, God of thunder, and brother to Loki, and we can't forget you. Wolfe/Elizabeth Roberts" Coulson said with a small smirk on his face. Elizabeth gave him credit, smirking at a wolf that can cut him into pieces if he made the wrong move. He was brave. Sighing, Elizabeth turned back to normal and looked at him with tired eyes. You can see the old women in her eyes starring right back at him. You can see she's tired from fighting all those years back. Closing her eyes she nodded her head. Eyes still closed she felt someone wrap their arms around her shoulders and gave her a little squeeze.

"You know this was going to happen sooner or later. Better sooner than later right?" Opening her eyes she starred at Coulson, and gave a little nod.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Better sooner than later. Just let me go tell my assistant I won't be in for a couple days to 2 weeks. Than we can leave." Turning on her heal she started back at the front door till the voice of Coulson stopped her.

"Captain will be riding with you on the way there as well. Just thought I might give you a heads up. At least you won't be the only old one there." Turning around to glare at him, Elizabeth turned back around to finish what she was doing.

_Of course my day had to get worse. Well I guess why they say Karma's a bitch._ Elizabeth thought on her way out the building after finishing telling her assistant that she would not return for a couple days to 2 weeks. Following Coulson to the black car that sat outside the building she got in without question and saw Captain America sitting in here as well.

"All I'm going to say Coulson, is that my car better be at my house by the time I get home." And with that being say, Elizabeth turned to look out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wolfe **

**A/N- I do not own The Avengers. I only own my OC and that's it.**

**Also check out my poll on which Elizabeth should be with. So I can get an early ideal of how the story should go. Thanks**

**Chapter Two**

The car ride was well, how would I say it? Awkward? The tension was so thick my claws could cut it. The whole entire ride I was looking out of the window wondering what the hell I was coming. I mean, I do have control over myself but hey, when I get hurt that's when it gets hard to control. It's not like I'm invincible. I _**CAN **_get hurt. My human body isn't as ricochet as… her. And when I change my clothes don't completely go away. They stay on actually. They just shred a little bit. Not much but you get my point right? Also my senses went off the charts as well. Well only three did, my hearing sight and smell. My appearance changed as well after the failed experiment. My dirty blonde hair with brown highlights is all the way down to my knees. My eyes changed colors, my eyes are like a blue-ish silver color with gold specks in them but turn silver with the gold specks when I change into half of my other half. When I turn full, they turn fully gold. I'm very tall for my 'age'. I am 5'10. That's quite tall for women. I am very muscular because when I eat I never gain anything, and I can only eat raw meat. Nothing else. So that gives me a lot of protein. I can only drink water or milk. One more thing that I absolutely hate is I can't age. I have been alive for 689 years. My life won't end. Unless you shoot me with a silver bullet. That's the only thing that can hurt me or kill me. Shoot me in the heart I die, other than that, I can easily get hurt. That's where my smell comes in-

"So Elizabeth this is Steve Rogers aka Captain America. Steve this is Dr. Elizabeth Roberts, aka Wolfe." Coulson said bringing me out of my thoughts. Smiling I shook his outstretched hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Ma'am." Letting go of his hand I shook my head.

"Please, call me Beth, not Ma'am, Elizabeth, Dr. Roberts, or Ms. Roberts. It makes me feel so formal, even though I had to get used to that in the early 1900's." I said smiling still when he got a confused look on his face.

"Wait how did you know they were formal in the early 1900's?" He asked looking me straight in the eyes.

Chuckling I replied. "Honey, I lived way longer then you. I'm 689 years old. Older than you. And I don't need to feel any older."

"But how do you look so young?"

"I'm not normal if you can guess by now. I have another…. Personality you can say." Smiling, I showed my fangs. His eyes widen at the sight of them.

"Don't worry, I'm no vampire. I'm a wolf. Well I turn into one. An experiment gone wrong. Back in my time, they experimented on people and animals, but mostly people. And I can tell you I can control myself. Only when I get hurt badly in my human form I turn unless I change by will of course. You have nothing to worry about." I said looking at him straight in the eyes. He seemed to calm down when I told him I can control myself. I can understand where he is coming from. I mean if I heard I was working with someone like me, I would be scared too. Even if I was a super solider you can still get hurt from my alter ego. I know what I am, but I can't change it even though I want to so badly back then I tried so many things to change me back to a real human. One that doesn't change into anything and can kill people. I got so desperate that I took a knife and plunged it into my heart. I had changed to _her_ and shehealed me. So I was left to live this horrible life _she_ made me live. I had never liked _her_. No matter what anyone said. I can't even be with anyone without hurting them. It took me forever to control _her_. It would get so bad I would kill someone I cared about. After doing that so many times, I just, stopped. Stopped caring about anyone. I didn't get close to anyone so I wouldn't hurt them. I just couldn't.

Sighing I turned back around and looked out the window again. About an hour later we reached a clearing where we got on a plane of some sort. Getting on board was easy. Taking off and into the air. Ha not so much easy. Being who I am I prefer to be on the ground. Closing my eyes and clenching my hands on the arm rest, I kept on breathing in and out of my nose. I haven't been on a plane in almost 300 years. Like I said before, I prefer to stay on the ground then be in the air. I had heard Steve get up and stand where Coulson was at. Hearing their conversation made me smile. But just a small smile where you had to look really hard to see it. He was asking if Steve would sign his collection. I found it cute and adorable. Coulson can make you smile whatever the situation was. He was like a child who gave you the puppy dog face and you couldn't say no to. And before you jump to conclusions, no I do not like him in that way. He's with a cellist. And I only like him in a brother kind of way nothing else.

"Will everyone be seated and buckle up. We will be landing here in a minute. Thank you." Without opening my eyes I buckled my seat belt and heard the others do the same. Clenching the seats hard enough to make my knuckles turn white as I felt us drop.

"What's wrong with her?" Steve whispered. Before Coulson can answer I did.

"I prefer to stay on the ground. Don't know why but I have a feeling it has something to do with her." Hearing his gasp made me smirk.

"Remember Captain, I have super hearing. And sight and smell. And don't forget." Feeling us land I jumped up and ran off the plane like thing. Waiting for the others, I looked around. We were surrounded by water. Water. Not as bad. But still not ground. Coulson and Captain came up behind me but Coulson stepped in front of us two.

"Alright ready to meet everyone? " Seeing us nod he turned on his heel and took off in another direction.

Well here goes nothing.


End file.
